El renacer de una generacion
by Amulet Vanilla
Summary: Hace aproximadamente 25 años fue cuando nuestros valientes magos, luchaban una de las más grandes batallas que han tenido, después de muchas batallas perdidas, de tanto dolor, sufrimiento, de aquellas lágrimas derramadas, de enfrentarse a sus monstruos internos, y de sacrificios innumerables, por fin nuestros héroes pudieron vivir en tranquilidad
1. Capítulo 1

EL RENACER DE UNA GENERACION

Hace aproximadamente 25 años fue cuando nuestros valientes magos, luchaban una de las más grandes batallas que han tenido, después de muchas batallas perdidas, de tanto dolor, sufrimiento, de aquellas lágrimas derramadas, de enfrentarse a sus monstruos internos, y de sacrificios innumerables, por fin nuestros héroes pudieron vivir en tranquilidad, en el gremio varias parejas se formaron, algunas como: Juvia y Gray que después de que el padre de gray prácticamente aprobara a Juvia como novia de Gray, el 'Demon slayer' no tardo en pedirle Juvia que fuera su novia, aunque para sorpresa de todos en el gremio ella al principio se había negado aunque después como era de esperarse acepto, después se encontraba otro tsundere que no aceptaba sus sentimientos, asi es hablo de la pareja de Gajeel y Levy esta pareja tardo más en formalizarse aunque todos sabían que Gajeel pasaba más tiempo con Levy que con pantherlily, aunque fue la última pareja en decir que eran pareja fue la que más hijos tuvo, después se encontraba la pareja que se podría decir tuvo más problemas, no que no aceptaran sus sentimientos más bien no podían decirlos así es hablamos sobre Erza y Jellal por que la que tuvo más problemas, simple aunque Jellal ayudo a derrotar a los demonios de tártaros él y todo el 'gremio' en el cual se encontraba seguían siendo prófugos por tal motivo no podían tener una relación más por Jellal que por Erza, pero un día cualquiera, el consejo mando llamar a Erza, nadie sabe de qué hablaron, solo que Erza no se presentó al gremio por 6 meses y cuando regreso se trajo consigo a Jella y Meredy , a también con el detalle de que estaba embarazada de un mes y medio y también la enigmática pareja de natsu y lucy, no supieron cuando comenzaron solo supieron que estaban más juntos que anteriormente y así se convirtieron en una pareja oficial, en fin así podría decir más parejas que se formaron no solo de parejas del gremio sin no también de otros gremios pero no me pienso ir de largo.

Como decía para la mayoría de personas del gremio la vida si bien a sido dura no les ha ido tan mal como a la familia Redfox y la familia Dragneel, me explicare mejor : la famila redfox hace 17 años cuando Levy daría a luz a su segundo hijo pasaron algunas dificultades dando por hecho la muerte de aquella criatura no se daban explicación para tal suceso pero fue Porlyusica la que dijo eso y Wendy lo termino por afirmar, en recomendación Porlyusica dijo que llevaran el cuerpo del pequeño y dejaran que se lo llevara las olas del mar, así se hiso pero aun, así el gremio no puedo consolarlos ya que hasta ese momento ningún otra familia avía pasado por eso. Mas sin embargo un año depes de aquel trágico suceso, paso otro no pero, pero tampoco mejor el matrimonio Dragneel daría a luz a su segundo y tercer hijos, asi es seria gemelos, los sexos de ellos eran desconocidos pero si eran niños sus nombre serian Aoi y Igneel, y si eran niñas serian Layla y Aiko,el parto fue bien llevado nacieron las dos niñas solo quepor la noche nadien se dio cuenta, no vieron nada, por la noche una niña fue ultrajada de su camilla, dejando sola a la otra, intentaron descubrir quien fuel el ladrón pero todo fue en vano, como si el viento se la hubiera llevado. Estas dos familias, volvían a derramar lágrimas, tenían aquel sufrimiento, estas familias se comprendían, porque aunque la hija de los Dragneel haiga sido robada nunca se regresó y no podían asegurar que estuviera viva.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ACTUALIDAD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Todos los magos, de los 6 gremios más fuertes de todo el mundo se encontraban en una 'reunión',-aunque esta parecía más fiesta que nada- por el asunto de gremios oscuros de bajo nivel, para saber si se encargarían ellos o mandarían a los novatos para esos sencillos trabajos. El lugar donde se encontraban era lo que parecía ser un gran parque con una cascada de fondo se podían observar a los magos de la pasada generación más grandes-viejos-, pero también se observava, la que hoy día se conoce como la 'nueva generación' que tenia de especial se podría decir que nada, en realidad la gran mayoría distaba mucho de lo que se esperaría de los hijos de grandes nombres.

Comencemos con los nuevos miembros-los importantes-

-Nee-san, crees que en un momento todos dejaran de ser escandalosos y se pondrán a discutir por lo que venimos-Dijo un chico albino que tenía una sudadera morada, a una chica rubia

-El día en que dejen de hacer estupideces en lugar de hacer cosas importantes será el día en que acepte mi derrota contra Ultear-Dijo la chica rubia mirando retadoramente a una chica peli azul que se encontraba lado de un pelirrojo

-No metas a mi hermana en tus asuntos, Yuri-Le dijo secamente el chico llamado simon, sin mirar a la rubia

-No importa simon, de todas formas Yuri-chan es más fuerte que yo-Hablo finalmente la chica peli-azul de nombre Ultear

Estos cuatro anteriormente mencionados son nada más y nada menos que hijos del matrimonio Dreyar y Fernandes

-Tu sabes que eso no es cierto-le repatio un chico peli-azulado más oscuro que el de Ultear. Siendo fulminado con la mirada por simon.

-Ahhhh, Jude-sama es tan genial-Dijo una chica con el pelo azel mas claro que el de los últimos dos, viendo directamente a un chico rubio con mechones rosas.

-Mika-san, por favor no acoses a mi hermano-Dijo una chica rubia que se sujetaba el pelo en una coleta de lado.

-Dejalo, Layla ya me acostumbre-dijo por fin el chico rubio, junto a un suspiro cansado

Estos cuatro son los respectivos hijos del matrimonio Fullbuster y Dragneel

-Hum.. Está bien…. Etto sim-justo cuando le iba a hablar al pelirrojo este se fue por donde se encontraba una pelinegra junto con otras chicas.

-Estas bien Layla-chan-Pregunto una niña pelinegra de como doce años a la rubia

-Ehh… si estoy bien Ana-chan…..gracias por preguntar-le dijo a la niña pelinegra

Esta niña es Ana Redfox hija menor de los Redfox

Y así se podían observar a más miembros nuevos, todos conviviendo, festejando, compartiendo todas las alegrías mientras aun eran jóvenes y tenían tiempo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fuera del lugar~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fuera del lugar se encontraban dos personas encapuchadas viendo asía adentro

-Vamos entramos ahora que tenemos oportunidad- Dijo una voz de mujer

-No me das ordenes-Le replico la otra persona, que tenía la voz de un hombre, pero aun así siguió la orden de las primera voz

Y así ambos encapuchados se adentraron al lugar

* * *

**Nuevo proyecto aunque no eh continuado los otros u.u'**

**Pero este si tengo planeado continuarlo todos los domingos o más tardar martes **

**Por si no se entiende:**

**Familia Dreyar: Yuri y Makarov. Edad: 18 y 17 años**

**Familia Fernandes: Ultear y Simon. Edad: 20 y 19 años**

**Familia Fullbuster: Silver y Mika. Edad: 20 y 15 años**

**Familia Dragneel: Jude y Layla. Edad: 17 y 16 años**

**Encapuchados: ¿?**

**Nos vemos, leemos, chau, hasta el próximo domingo o lunes o martes.**

**Bye-Bye. Hasta luego**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo anterior: _**

Fuera del lugar se encontraban dos personas encapuchadas viendo asía adentro

-Vamos entramos ahora que tenemos oportunidad- Dijo una voz de mujer

-No me das ordenes-Le replico la otra persona, que tenía la voz de un hombre, pero aun así siguió la orden de las primera voz

Y así ambos encapuchados se adentraron al lugar

Dentro del lugar se podía observar como los dos encapuchados corrían mientras se enfrentaban a varios guardias del lugar

—Conque….tenemos oportunidad eh?—Le dijo la voz masculina ala otra

—Cállate!... esto no es nada—Le contesto la que aparentemente era la chica

Estos chicos veían como como se incrementaba rápidamente el número de guardias, suspiraron cansados mientras ambos pensaban _"que fastidio", _ el que aparentemente era chico, miro a su compañera, si bien sabía que ambos podrían fácilmente derrotarlos, también sabía que su compañera quería llegar lo más rápido posible, nuevamente suspiro

—Oye, adelántate yo puedo con este—le dijo a su compañera, esta solo le miro y con una sonrisa le dio.

—Está bien, adiós—Se despidió antes de salir corriendo

—…..ahh, esto no es así en los mangas—Y volvió a golpear a los guardias

Los magos, se encontraban ajenos a todo lo que no fuero su 'reunión', cuando de repente, todos los `Dragón slayers`, pararon de hacer lo que asían ya que detectaron un olor que no había estado toda la mañana. Ante esto todos los magos pararon, ya que si todos los `dragón slayes` detectaban algo siempre avía o problemas o cosas extrañas

_"__Este olor"_ fue el pensamiento de todos los `dragón slayers`.

En ese momento la encapuchada seguía corriendo, hasta que cruzo por donde estaban todos los magos, entonces paro, quedando frente a todos lo que ahí se encontraban

—Ustedes—Susurro la chica, después sonrió

—Quien eres tú? —Pregunto Simón, ella solo lo miro sorprendida para después volver a mirar a todos los presentes, la sonrisa se borró para dejar lo que parecía un rostro serio

—Yo….. vengo del futuro…el mundo como lo conocemos peligra—Lo dijo una voz tan carente de sentimientos que todos no duraron que fuera mentira.

…..Y eso les preocupo

-Con el otro encapuchado-

El chico ya había terminado con todos os guardias, en este momento se dirigía a encontrarse con su compañera y con los magos, mientras se dirigía no puedo evitar pensar

_"__Espero que no haiga contado todo en estos momentos, tiene que recordar que no podemos decir todo"_

Él no sabía que su compañera ya había hablado con los magos y que eso les había causado una gran estupefacción, que el único deseo era

"_Es una broma?"_

* * *

**Corto, tarde y con faltas de ortografía. Si que soy mala :(**

**Este capitulo iba ser mas largo, ...en realidad es largo pero la otra parte sera otro capitulo para...por que si y ya okey. Aparte el capitulo llego el martes porque no tengo computadora y esta es de mi hermano y si bien lo pude hacer otros días no me gusta ya que nadien de mi familia, NADIEN! sabe que escribo que dibujo si pero no que escribo y no quiero que sepan por que se reirían ashi que para mi familia dibujo veo anime y leo manga pero no cierto me recomiendan manga shojo si esta terminado mejor y ahora si es todo**

**Nos vemos la prox. semana **

**Bye-Bye. Hasta luego :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo anterior:

El chico ya había terminado con todos los guardias, en este momento se dirigida a encontrarse con su compañera y con los magos, mientras se dirigida no puedo evitar pensar

"Espero que no contara todo en estos momentos,tiene que recordar que no podemos decir todo"

Él no sabía que su compañera ya había hablado con los magos y que eso les había causado una gran estupefacción,que el único pensamiento era:

" Es una broma?"

\- A que te refieres?- La primera en lograr articular palabra fue nada mas Yuri, ella no se dejaria intimidar por algo tan simple como que un el futuro cambiara

-Oh... Realmente eres un poco lenta para no comprender lo que te digo- No pregunto mas bien afirmo lo que dijo

-Tu maldita...

Yuri se fue acercando lentamente dispuesta a atacar a la encapuchada, estaba cerca ya de ella, levanto su brazo dispuesta a soltarle un puñetazo, cuando una mano lo detuvo justo antes de llegar a golpearla

-Otro mas, quien mierda eres?!-Le pregunto Yuri ya se había cansado de que llegaran encapuchados, mas sin embargo el paso por completo de ella se dirigio ala otra chica

-Tu! Estupida te dejo sola unos minutos y ya te van a golpear?!- Grito con una voz muy enojado hacia la otra chica, lo cual ella solo reacciono haciendoce hacia atras

-P-pero en todo caso es tu culpa

-Que? Ahora es mi culpa

-Si, quien fue el que me dijo que me podia ir por mi misma

Los encapuchados seguian discutiendo sin prestar atencion a los demas magos, los cuales solo podian diriguir los ojos de un lado a otro, era extrañamente familiar la manera en que discutian

-E-esto es normal?- Pregunto Layla

-Yo diria anormal-Le susurro Simon

-PAREN!- Ese fue el inconfundible grito de una de las magas mas fuertes que se encontraban en ese lugar, solamente "Titania"

Ambos encapuchados se volvieron para mirarla y entonces

-Oye no crees que te recuerda a alguien?

-Si a alguien muy molesta

-AH? Expliquense-Demando molesta Erza

-Nada,nada-ambos dijeron moviendo las manos un lado a otro

-Lo preguntare solo una vez, quienes son ustedes dos?-Dijo manteniendo toda la calma posible, entonces la encapuchada hizo una de las preguntas mas estupidas que pudo haber hecho

-Sin ofenderle señora, pero quien demonios se cree usted que es para preguntar eso?-Le dijo con una voz tan desinteresada que toda la familia Fernandes y los del gremio Fairy tail se sintieron ofendidos

No sabian si la chica era tonta o solamente no conocia a Erza Fernandez-antiguamente Scarlet-pero de que ella habia cometido una de las estupidezes mas grandes de la historia de lo que sera su corta vida, ya que todos conocian la fuiria de Titania

Mas sin embargo antes de que la misma Titania pudiera moverse de su lugar ambos encapuchados frente a ellaparecieron sentir un escalofrio y despues de eso vio como ambos enpezaron a temblar

-E-e-es-ste olor-Dijo la chica con voz temblorosa

-E-ste sonido-De la misma forma el chico

-Mierda!-Ambos dijeron

-Que hacemos? Pense que habias cortado sus frenos

-Eso hice!

Un momento para pensar

-Vamos a morir, vamos a morir/Mierda va a estar muy encabronada-Dijeron histericos al mismo tiempo

-De que hablan?-Pregunto la pelirroja

-Ella ya viene

-Quien...

Antes de Erza terminara su pregunta se escucho el sonido de una motocicleta por la entrada después de eso, vieron como se adentraba una por la misma

-Oh, santísima mierda hay que huir ahora-ambas palabras dichas por los encapuchados

Y que tal les gusto? siento que esta muy corto pero bueno creo que continuare escribiendo un poco mas la el próximo domingo. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, por si no sabían estos capítulos son de la saga prologo osea que la mayoría serán cortos lo cual terminara cuando comience la verdadera historia.

Bueno eso es todo

Bye-bye


	4. Chapter 4

-Ella ya viene

-Quien...

Antes de Erza terminara su pregunta se escucho el sonido de una motocicleta por la entrada despues de eso, vieron como se adentraba una por la misma.

-Oh, santisima mierda hay que huir ahora-ambas palabras dichas por los encapuchados.

Una gran parte de los magos observaban, como la persona que estaba encima de la motocicleta avanzaba hacia ellos, mietras que otros tantos magos solo miraban a los encapuchados que vieran por donde lo vieran, se notaba como etaban asustados.

-Quien es?-se pregunto a ella misma, un castaña con ojos color miel.

-...Oni*- susuraron ambos chicos.

La chica solo se le quedo viendo a ambos, realmente estaban petrificados, de pronto se empezo a escuchar como el motociclista avanza hacia ellos, cuando derrepente Layla se da cuenta de algo que al parecer se les habia olvidado.

-O-oigan u-ustedes- dijo algo insegura, a los encapuchados, obteniendo la atencion de los mismos- No habian dicho algo sobre haber cortado unos frenos-les comento mirando hacia el piso evitando levantar la mirada.

Hubo un profundo y muy pesado silencio mientras todos se quedaron en blanco.

La motocicleta seguia avnzando, la chica que estaba montada en ella estaba apunto de frenar, pero se dio cuenta que los frenos no le respondian, miro delante de ella que habian muchas personas, miro la motocicleta , pero aun asi siguio avanzando pensando que podria detenerse mas adelante. Accion que vio la encapuchada.

-SHINA! Espera, cortamos los frenos, detente!- Le grito, aunque era algo estupido si tomamos en cuenta que era imposible que se detuviera y eso su compañero se lo hizo notar.

-Como mierda quieres que se detenga si no tiene frenos, estupida- Dijo voltendo hacia ella.

-Bueno entonces, que mierda quieres hacer?-Le pregunto con un tono mordaz, el solo gruño en repuesta.

-No lo se, tal vez, decirle a las personas que se alejen de ella-Le contesto con ironia.

-Esta bien,... Oigan estupidos de mierda, alejense de ahi si no quieren ser atropellados!-Todos los que se encontraban cerca de ella se taparon los oidos, especialmente los Dragon slayers y ella misma.

Todos los magos que se encontraban cerca de la motocliclista ni lentos o perezosos se alejaron del lugar, exepto una chica que se encontraba directo en el camino de Shina, la cual al ver a esa mocosa no pudo evitar gritarle.

-Oye... Tu niña alejate de ahi!

La niña al escuchar esa palabras giro la mirada hacia Shina, mas sin embargo se quedo petrificada al ver la velocidad con la que hiba hacia personas aparte de shina notaron esto los cuales eran familiares de la pequeña, un chico peli-blanco, un hombre pelinegro y una mujer peliblanca.

-Angel! cuidado-El grito de Yukino se escucho por todo el se veia que tanto Rogue, como el que aparente mente era su hijo se dirigian hacia Shina y la pequeña Cheney.

Aunque ambos se dirigian hacia ellas a toda velocidad son embargo se encontraban muy alejados, todos observaban como practicamente la motocicleta ya estaba por llegar hacia Angel, pero justo en ese momento como si Shina se moviera a una super velocidad o se detuviera el tiempo se agacho a la altura de la niña protegiendola con su impacto provocado causo que se levantara una pequeña capa de polvo, lo suficiente grande como para taparlas por un momento.

Todos los magos se quedaron inmoviles en su sitio, tanto padre como hijo de la familia Cheney, detuvieron su carrera, quedando estaticos en su sitio solo observando el polvo.

-Shina, te encuentras bien?!- Ese fue el grito de la encapuchada.

-Acaso lo dudas-Fue la voz mas ironica que habian escuchado hasta ahora del encapuchado-Ella necesita mas que eso para dañarse-Dijo seguro de si mismo.

-Ambos, guarden silencio-Esa voz era la de una chica, todos volvieron la mrada de los encapuchados hacia la capa, ya dispersada de humo, viendo como, la aparentemente llamada, Shina, habia detenido con solo una mano la motocicleta mientras que con su cuerpo proteguia a la pequeña Cheney.

-Esa es nuestra Shina!- dijo la encapuchada sonriendo.

Y que tal les gusto? Yo se que no es asi :c. Enserio nunca confien en lo que digo acerca de cuando actualizare por que siempre va hacer falso. Por fn aparecio Shina! yeii Estoy tan feliz Ustedes no la conocen pero ella es uno de los personajes que mas me gusta asi que... AMENLA!. Okey no.

Bueno un agradecimiento especial para: Jazmin Mtz. Que fue mi Beta en este capitulo. Gracias este capitulo es dedicado a ti (Oigan siganla en Deviantart )

ESTO ES TODO POR HOY!

Bye-bye

*Oni: Demonio u Ogro


	5. Chapter 5

-Shina, te encuentras bien?!- Ese fue el grito de la encapuchada.

-Acaso lo dudas-Fue la voz mas irónica que habían escuchado hasta ahora del encapuchado-Ella necesita mas que eso para dañarse-Dijo seguro de si mismo.

-Ambos, guarden silencio-Esa voz era la de una chica, todos volvieron la mirada de los encapuchados hacia la capa, ya dispersada de humo, viendo como, la aparentemente llamada, Shina, había detenido con solo una mano la motocicleta mientras que con su cuerpo proteguia a la pequeña Cheney.

-Esa es nuestra Shina!- dijo la encapuchada sonriendo.

* * *

**_-_****¿Te encuentras bien?- **_Le pregunto Shina a Angel, tomándola por los hombros._

**-Creo que si- **_Le respondió la misma, al cerciorarse Shina que eso era verdad la soltó._

**-Ve con tu familia- **_Dijo señalando con la cabeza, donde se encontraba Rogue, su hijo, y mas atrás mostrando gran preocupación su madre Yukino._

**-Claro- **_Así fue como Angel regreso con su familia, recibiendo un cálido abrazo por parte de Yukino_

Por otro lado Shina comenzó a revisar la motocicleta, cuando se dio cuenta de que los frenos habían sido cortados, sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

**-... Yo amaba esa motocicleta- **_Susurro muy bajo, aun así fue escuchada por los encapuchados, los cuales sintieron como la sangre les bajaba de la cabeza a los pies._

_Al darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a los chicos, estos ni lentos o perezosos empezaron a correr en dirección opuesta a la de ella._

Sin embargo una lanza los hizo estrellarse contra un árbol que se encontraba en su camino, cuando voltearon la cabeza hacia atrás se dieron cuenta que Shina avanzaba hacia ellos con total tranquilidad.

-**No detente/Mátalo a el no a mi!- **_Ambos encapuchados gritaron al mismo tiempo observando a la chica delante de ellos._

-**Ustedes dos, me pueden aclarar, ¿Quien pensó que era buena idea, que me cortaran los frenos?- **_Pregunto a ambos chicos, sacando la capucha tanto a la chica como al chico._

Al momento de quitarle la capucha al chico, los magos se dieron cuenta que era un chico con el cabello plateado, y ojos color marrón, que lucia ligeramente molesto con la chica que se encontraba en frente de el, sin embargo lo que si se podía comprobar que sentía, era un profundo temor hacia ella.

Por el contrario la chica poseía una bella cabellera purpura y los ojos de un hermoso color verde, ella lucia espantada por la chica de enfrente, sin mencionar que había sido la que grito que matara al otro chico.

**-Odio repetir, pero haré una excepción ahora, ¿A quien se le ocurrió cortarme los frenos? Respondan- **_Si bien su voz sonaba tranquila, y su rostro se veía sereno, ambos chicos sabían que si no se querían enfrentar a la ira de Shina era mejor confesar._

**-Te juro que fue Gale el que corto tus frenos-** Dijo la chica con un tono de voz tembloroso.

-**Pero Nashi fue la de la idea- **_Refuto Gale, mirando con seriedad a Shina._

**-Al final, quien fue el único que corto mis frenos, estúpido-**

_Veinte minutos después de una masacre hacia Gale y unja charla sobre por que no pensar cosas que afecten a otros con Nashi, por fin los chicos fueron hacia donde se encontraban los magos._

**-Ahora podrían, responder ¿quienes son? Y ¿que quieren aquí?- **_Pregunto Yuri, la cual vestía un Short azul y una camisa negra._

**-Te-hehehe-**_Todos observaron a la chica que se empezó a reír como foca desquiciada**-** _**Mi nombre es Nashi- **_Dijo con las manos en su cadera_**\- Y el tipo de ahí- **_Señalando al chico a su lado con su pulgar_**\- Se llama Gala-chan-**

**-Que mi nombre es Gale, maldición- **_Dijo el chico de mal humor._

**-Si, si como sea, la chica a mi lado- **_Dijo señalando con la cabeza_**\- Se llama Shina Otsuki.**

**-Y que, ¿Es la única que tiene un apellido?-** _Pregunto irónico Makarov . Los tres chicos asintieron con la cabeza, Makarov se quedo en blanco, no esperaba esa respuesta._

**-Como sea, ¿Que están haciendo aquí? Dos bellas damas como ustedes- **_Pregunto Simon a ambas chicas, con un tono de coqueteo._

Shina lo miro con desconfianza, Gale solo se le quedo viendo, sin embargo Nashi lo miro un segundo, después sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y al final termino soltando un bufido seguido de una risa.

**-¿Te estas riendo de Simon niñata?- **_Pregunto la oji-miel, la cual iba vestida con un vestido azul y botas altas._

**-¿Eres una idiota?- **_Pregunto Jude, a Nashi._

**-Me gusta mas el termino genio- **_Dijo son voltear a verlo._

* * *

** _Y que tal les gusto? Yo se que si *sonrisa* *Le arrojan una lavadora a la cara* Lo se no eh actualizado nada u.u Pero hey que es mi ultimo año en la Secundaria estoy muy ocupada últimamente, pero después de este mes estaré mas activa, ya estoy trabajando en el otro capitulo de mi otra historia así que tengan paciencia si? _****_*Cara de perro degollado*_**

Bye-Bye ñ.ñ


End file.
